elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blacklight
Blacklight is one of the eight major cities in the province of Morrowind and is the capital of the northwestern region of the province. Blacklight is also the capital of the Great House Redoran, a political house known for their war-like ideals and their focus on strength and endurance. After Mournhold was sacked by the An-Xileel in 4E 6, Blacklight became the new capital of the province of Morrowind. By game *Blacklight (Arena) Description Geography The city of Blacklight is located on the northwestern edge of the province near the Velothi Mountains border to the province of Skyrim and the region of Eastmarch. Between both regions is a road called the Dunmeth Pass, which connects Blacklight to Windhelm. Blacklight is also the capital of House Redoran as well as the Redoran District of Morrowind, which consists of Western Vvardenfell and Northwestern Stonefalls. The center of political commerce in Blacklight is the Rootspire, a large tower where the members of the Redoran Council meet to talk about their house. Blacklight is located on a very strategic point of the water where the Inner Sea complies with the Sea of Ghosts on the West. The closest settlements to Blacklight are the towns of Cormar View to the west and the city of Gnisis on the other side of the Inner Sea. Traditions History Second Era Expansion into Vvardenfell; Enter the Ebonheart Pact The Island of Vvardenfell was mostly uninhabited with only several settlements such as Vivec City and Sadrith Mora established. The center of the sub-continent was inhabited by Ashlander tribes and was filled with untapped resources beneficial for the Dunmer of Blacklight. The Redoran Dunmer sent miners and such to Western Vvardenfell where they would uncover all sorts of minerals and build strong settlements such as Balmora and Gnisis in their rush for resources. They soon had control over the Western portion of Vvardenfell.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/eso-live-episode-15-lore-time-lawrence-schick ESO Live Episode 15. Lore-time with Lawrence Schick]Events in The Great Houses of Redoran, Indoril, Hlaalu, and Dres banded together to join the Ebonheart Pact, an alliance consisting of the houses mentioned before, the Nords of the Old Holds in Skyrim, and the Argonians of Black Marsh. The city of Blacklight was among the many settlements to be a part of the Ebonheart Pact, along with Kragenmoor and Ebonheart in the southeast. The Redoran Dunmer have a large part in the Pact's military prowess since they value strength and endurance.Pact Pamphlet: Congratulations! The Talosion Conquest; Battle across the Redoran West During the waning years of the Second Era, Tiber Septim launched a campaign to conquer the provinces of Tamriel, to unite them under a single banner. Tiber Septim used the borders of Skyrim and Cyrodiil to stage an invasion of Morrowind to the east. His army invaded the area throughout the Velothi and Valus Mountains which included the cities of Blacklight and Kragenmoor, as well as the townships of Silgrad Tower and Cormaris View. The defense against his army consisted of warriors from the Great Houses of Redoran, Indoril, and Dres while the Elves of Telvanni were indifferent with the situation and the Hlaalu folk were willing to accept the Empire. Eventually, the Imperial Province of Morrowind was created with the signing of the Treaty of the Armistice.On Morrowind Third Era Blacklight during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Blacklight was under the rule of Queen Vermith.Events in Fourth Era Destruction of Vvardenfell; Dunmer Capital of Blacklight The city of Blacklight was unaffected by the events of the Red Year as well as the Accession War, giving it a huge advantage in the political spectrum in Morrowind. The Red Year obliterated the Vvardenfell District, causing refugees to travel to Blacklight, one notable refugee was Neria Relethyl, the only survivor of the destruction of Gnisis. The lava burned a lot of Dunmer alive, causing them to perish. Relethyl was only able to live after reaching the Samsi River edge, the area where the lava was not able to reach. She was severely burned and was taken to the Temple of Azura in Blacklight; she stayed there several years after the Red Year.The Red Year, Vol. I Blacklight was made into the Capital of Morrowind after the city of Mournhold was sacked by the Argonians during the Accession War. Tension arose in the Grand Council after the Red Year, and the Oblivion Crisis, the Great House Hlaalu was no longer one of the Great Houses, being replaced by House Sadras. There was hatred between both Hlaalu and Redoran since the former believes the latter was responsible for their downfall. Redoran became the leading force in Morrowind with the other houses in their wake. The Blacklight Redorans took control of the Island of Solstheim and the town of Raven Rock, located on the southwestern shore.Dialogue with Lleril MorvaynDialogue with Adril Arano Gallery Morrowind Concept Map.jpg|Blacklight as a city occupied by House Redoran. Trivia *In an earlier development stage, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Blacklight's team was known as the Dark Knights.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * ** * de:Schwarzlicht Category:Capital Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations